


一个万字狛日车

by autoname



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoname/pseuds/autoname
Summary: 菜逼车○|￣|_第一次开车不敢直接开，索性加了点铺垫，结果铺垫让原本以开车为主目的的小黄文变成了单纯的同人文○|￣|_。我下次要换个方针，直接上路，去他的铺垫(*꒦ິ⌓꒦ີ)未来机关背景(其实有没有没差别)，多对话。没能写出直接开干的涩气，理想中的男前表子日向又没能搞出来，枝er也比正片弱，没有正片的狂。啊我太难了○|￣|_
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 7





	一个万字狛日车

被狛枝凪斗告白了，这是日向创怎么也没想到的。

忽然有一天开始就被狛枝凪斗躲着走，虽然对方像是尽力去掩饰了，但日向创还是察觉到他的奇怪态度。不用听他那些超高校级的希望废话也挺好，可日向创就是哪哪都觉得不舒服。

在又一次被躲避后，日向创忍无可忍地主动运用才能综合分析后堵住了狛枝凪斗。然而在一番争论后对方却突然发出了惊人之语。在一起？两个男人？本想立刻拒绝的日向创抬眼却捕捉到了狛枝凪斗隐藏在张狂笑容底下的一丝不安。

“让我考虑一下，明天再给你答复。”话语的出现快过了大脑思考。无视掉被出乎意料的回复弄得表情一瞬空白的狛枝凪斗，日向创扭头回到自己的房间。

拿出草饼，泡好茶，坐在沙发上，日向创忍不住抱头叹了口气。怎么就没有直接拒绝呢？看到了对方从未出现过的慌张表情，刹那间的触动反而压过了被同龄男人告白的震惊。脱口而出的回答也以安抚意味居多。

狛枝凪斗这个人，长得的确不错，是那种精致却不娇柔的美人。智商很高，做什么事都上手很快，逻辑能力也很强，在血腥的学级裁判里提点过自己很多次。性格的话，其实排除掉对方时不时的病态发言，狛枝凪斗是个会让人感觉很舒适的男人，毕竟他察言观色的能力并不比他的智商低。最麻烦的估计只有他的才能…难以估量的幸运……有点棘手。

等等！怎么就突然开始思考和对方在一起的可能性了！突然意识到检索狛枝凪斗优缺点的思维哪里不对，日向创用力抓抓自己的头发。并且居然还是以说服自己接受的说法为主？

咬了口草饼让自己冷静下来，日向创开始回忆和对方相处的经历。贾巴沃克岛初见时的温柔体贴，学级裁判突然展现出来的极端希望厨行为，得了绝望病后的胡言乱语，惊奇屋的态度大变，掩盖在火焰后冈格尼尔之枪底下的一片猩红……一次更生时的狛枝凪斗令人放心不了，二次更生时又收到对方充满期待却小心翼翼的朋友邀请，更别说在未来机关工作后的长时间共同相处。

完了，怎么感觉好像接受告白也不是不行的样子。日向创捏捏眉心，果然自己是真的放不下他，狛枝凪斗这个人太让人为他担心了。不知道哪本书上看到过的这么一句话，过分在意就是喜欢一个人的开始。自己的确太过注意狛枝君，要不，就先在一起试试？

第二天日向创把狛枝凪斗约在了自己的房间谈话。在泡好茶后，面对面坐着的两人之间出现了一段令人无法忍受的沉默。

“我……”

“日向君不用说了，我知道你的回复是什么，”狛枝凪斗直接打断了对面人的话，“其实昨天就该听到这个答案的，但是日向君你果然是个老好人啊。就算你只是个人工的希望，我这种蛆虫都比不上的垃圾也不配和你发展超越友谊的感情。不如说原预备学科和我这个渣滓作为朋友才是最适合我们的关系吧。”

说着说着，狛枝凪斗双手环抱住自己，脸上又出现了在程序中见过的怪笑，“啊啊…被日向君拒绝了，这种程度的不幸之后会有多么大的幸运在等着我呢？会是充满希望的未来吗？”

“我们交往吧。”

“好的，不过我还是不知廉耻地希望日向君仍能把我当做朋……你说什么？”

“噗嗤…表情管理失控了啊。”日向创有点控制不住自己看见狛枝脸上神色时的笑容，再次做出肯定：“那我认真地重复一遍：我接受你的告白，我们在一起吧！”

在那之后的一阵鸡飞狗跳暂且不说，日向创在又一次清晨醒来被紧紧抱着自己身后人某个不可描述部位抵着屁股的时候，明白了当前最重要的一个课题：两个男人之间该怎么做？

不得不说和狛枝成为恋人后的确过得不错，对方种种言行现在看来都只让自己觉得十分可爱。大概就是情人眼里出西施的效应？住在一起后这种感觉更加深刻了，嗯…自己应该是，沦陷了吧。

不过以往深谙得寸进尺的狛枝在强横的夺走自己的初吻后，就一直只停留在亲亲抱抱摸一摸的阶段。有一次他们两人都情动了，眼看是进入本垒的节奏，可是狛枝居然在用手帮双方疏解后就停了下来。

也算愈发了解狛枝凪斗的日向创大概知道对方的顾虑。狛枝安全感太低，担心自己并不是认真和他交往，另外还有进一步的话对方那个幸运可能会给自己带来更多的麻烦。的确在一起后自己身边奇奇怪怪的倒霉事件令人猝不及防，不过所幸自己才能还有所保留，没出什么大事。只是，看着狛枝充满爱意的眼睛里深埋的恐惧，日向创有点无可奈何。

“真是的，就算是人工的，我好歹也还有超高校级的幸运啊，都是些小擦伤，担心过头了……”日向创不由自主的小声嘟囔，“况且，我也是个男人，也会有欲望的，想加深关系的不止你一个吧。”

“日向你在说什么？”狛枝凪斗端着草饼和饮料从厨房走出，放在茶几上。

“没什么，我这次选的电影你应该会喜欢，是一部评价很高的推理电影。”

“那我就期待一下预备学科选的影片吧。不过其实只要和你一起看，什么类型的电影我都可以的。我这个蝼蚁居然有了能和喜欢的日向在一起的幸运，如果看到无聊的电影这种小小的不幸能稍微中和一下也不错啊。”

来了，狛枝那幸运和不幸的理论。

“……你又说这种话，我还以为我们交往这么久了，多少能给你点安全感？虽然我说过你不需要拘束，想说什么就说什么，但一直说这种话我也是会生气的。幸运这种才能，现在的我姑且还是有的，你不用一直提心吊胆啊。”即使类似的话已经说过很多遍了，可是以后应该也会继续说下去，只要能减缓一些狛枝长期的心理压力，说多少都不为过。

“涉及到日向的事，是一刻都不能放松的。不过如果你不想听，那就不要让我说话吧。”狛枝凪斗自然而然地把坐在垫子上的日向创从背后揽进怀里，并和他交换了一个深吻。

感受到腰上用力箍着以致有些呼吸困难的手臂，还有摩挲着自己手臂上未愈合小伤口的温热手指，日向创暗暗下定了决心。

将想跟进浴室的狛枝凪斗踢出去，日向创把不久前查了数据买回来的安全套和润滑剂从置物架的暗格里拿出。死死盯着这两样小巧的物品，日向创深吸一口气。

完成淋浴后打开水龙头给浴缸放好水，借着水的润湿，日向创捂上嘴试探着把一根手指伸进自己的后穴。

“唔…！”异物感过于强烈，日向创皱着眉给自己下暗示，慢慢放松自己的肌肉。第一次要做的话还是清理一下肠道比较好，但是狛枝那混蛋迟迟不肯出手，也只能自己来了。

在心里狠狠地揍了对方一顿，日向创慢慢的将手指转动，进行微小的扩张，试图把手指进入的更深。蒸腾的水汽覆盖了整间浴室，日向创的脸上晕开一层薄红，不知道是环境还是正在身体里动作的手指导致的。眼角流出的生理性泪水和脸上的水珠融合，与几颗汗水一块贴着脸侧流下。

不行，一根手指不能好好进行清洗工作。日向创咬咬牙，开始上下扭动指尖，把本就狭小的后穴又挤出一点空间，艰难地伸进第二根手指。

“日向？你怎么了？今天洗澡洗的有点久啊，难道前预备学科犯了泡澡泡太久导致昏阙的愚蠢错误吗？”浴室门突然被敲响，狛枝带了点急切情绪的声音从门外传入。

被吓了一跳，日向创一个激灵，手指往体内又深入了几分。

“呃唔！……”及时捂紧了自己的嘴，没让羞耻的零碎呻吟发出，日向创有点恼羞成怒，“我没事！！！你别进来，在外面等着，我快洗完了，你先去拿睡衣准备洗澡！”

“好好好，怎么突然凶起来了…”狛枝凪斗带着点委屈的声音慢慢远离。日向创松了口气，尽力无视掉诡异的触感加快了清洗的动作。

好不容易完成清洗，日向创整个人都瘫跪在了浴缸里。稍微回复一下气息，日向创收拾完浴缸，又洗了一次淋浴才走出浴室。

没让狛枝说话，日向创在他肚子上隔着换洗衣物来了一拳，立刻把人推进了浴室关上门。“快点洗，洗完进卧室找我！”

“等等？日向？？…”莫名其妙挨了一拳又被门拍在脸上的狛枝凪斗满腹疑问，却没能得到回答，只能按日向所言去洗澡。不过由于内心的奇怪预感，他暗自加快了洗浴速度。

不到十五分钟，狛枝凪斗就出现在了卧室门口。但奇怪的是，卧室的日光灯处于关闭状态，靠着不甚明亮的床头灯灯光，狛枝凪斗才在床上找到日向创的轮廓。

“日向，怎么不开灯？”狛枝凪斗擦着微湿的头发走近，却被日向创一把拉过没系好所有扣子的睡衣领，用吻堵住了未尽的话语。

“呐，狛枝，我们来做吧。”

“欸？日向你、你说什么？我作为一个弱渣可能生病出现幻听了…”把日向创的话语在脑海里过了一遍，狛枝凪斗的耳朵开始发烫，不自觉咽了口口水。

把润滑剂和安全套扔在床上，用有些颤抖的手略微粗暴地扯开狛枝凪斗的睡衣，日向创带了点挑衅意味地说，“狛枝，是个男人的话，正面上我。”

一瞬间的天旋地转，日向创被狛枝凪斗用几乎算得上是凶狠的力度按倒在床上。

“痛！狛枝你轻点！”

“抱歉啊日向，但我现在可能有点控制不住自己。你知道你刚刚在说什么吗？我可不接受随便说说之类的解释哦，什么玩笑能开什么不能开人工希望也是该知道的吧？”

“你这种说法让我还能说什么，”刚想重复之前的话，迟来的羞耻心却又让日向创哽住，索性换了一句，“如果你还像上次那样有所顾虑的话，那就当我没说过吧。”

狛枝凪斗用狼看猎物的眼神死死盯着被自己压在身下的日向创，良久露出一个自嘲的笑：“果然是我这种泥土一样的人太过犹豫不决吗，日向都已经做出决定了。拖了这么久，这大概就是我擅自想太多造成的不幸啊……不过能听到喜欢的人的热情邀请，也许就是换来的幸运吧。我有拒绝的可能性吗？”

说着，狛枝凪斗开始一颗一颗解开日向创扣的严严实实的睡衣纽扣。“我早就想说了，日向这样规规矩矩的穿衣方式，总是让人忍不住想撕坏你的衬衫，看看下面潜藏的美景呢。”

“你说什么胡话…这种想法有点太变态了吧。”看着仿佛突然打开了什么开关，脸上神色愈渐…痴狂的狛枝，日向创难得的小小瑟缩一下。

“我很认真的在表达自己的想法啊，日向看不出来？果然前预备学科在察言观色这一块能力不足吗。”狛枝凪斗脸上浮起红晕，双手在日向创身上流连。与带着体温的苍白的右手不同，对方左手金属的冰冷触感总让日向创忍不住微颤。

察觉到这点的狛枝凪斗坏心眼地用左手食指按上日向创的乳晕，反复揉碾。敏感部位被蹂躏的奇异快感和金属的冰凉刺激感混合在一起，日向创开始发出细小的喘息。右手也在恋人身上四处抚摸，每当触碰到一些近期的细小伤痕狛枝凪斗都会轻轻揉按。“这些是不是也可以算我给你留下的记号呢？”

日向创亦不自觉地摸上对方的腰腹。虽然并不是第一次抚摸，但人体皮肤滑腻的触感还是让他有些爱不释手。我们大概都有肌肤饥渴症吧，日向创心想。

“哈啊……”狛枝凪斗俯下身来，他的欲望已经开始逐渐肿胀，情不自禁地在日向创身上磨蹭。两人进行了一个甜腻的吻，唇舌的交缠不复以往的温情，凶狠急切的动作让狛枝凪斗完全堵住了对方的呼吸。日向创开始缺氧，在大脑昏沉前才终于被放开，嘴角带出的银丝满满都是情欲的色气。

见状，狛枝凪斗调笑：“日向不是已经会用鼻子呼吸了吗，怎么今天却忘记了？学会的技能都能忘可不是人工希望应该有的行为啊……还是说，和我做这种事就这么激动？”

“吵死了！”日向创不服气地又一次亲上对方，虽然那恶狠狠的动作更像是噬咬。狛枝凪斗倒是很开心地笑纳，手也不住地沿着身下人的脊柱线滑动，在各处爱抚，碰到日向创反应激烈的地方就进一步地疼爱。日向创也不甘示弱地回应，互相在彼此之间撩起一朵又一朵的火花。

再次分开已是不知道多久后。“深吻原来会这么舒服吗…这么……令人欲罢不能。”两人不禁这么想。而就算停止了接吻嘴唇也没有闲着，他们在对方身上不住地啄吻，留下一个又一个的吻痕，这种没两天就会消失的短暂印记在此时却能很好地满足自己对爱人的占有欲。

“嘶！”日向创在肩窝上被狛枝凪斗咬出一个牙印，印记之深到几颗血珠正从中冒出。

满意而痴迷地看着这圈印痕，狛枝凪斗轻轻舔着渗出来的血丝，被日向创在脑袋上狠敲了一下。

“弄疼日向是有点对不住了，但无论如何都想在你身上亲自留下一些深刻的痕迹啊。日向的血味道也不错呢，想想日向的血进入了我的身体，和不值一提的我融为一体，真的是…”狛枝凪斗露出了一如既往的病态脸，“素晴らしい。”

日向创轻喘着看对方发疯，平复了一下呼吸后果断在狛枝凪斗的肩膀上也狠狠咬了一口。看着狛枝凪斗有些惊讶的表情，他笑着说：“我想你需要弄清楚，不只是你一个人有这么强烈的占有欲。”

抚摸着自己肩上流血的牙印，狛枝凪斗发出了低沉的笑声：“不要让我再更加喜欢你了啊……”

“如果能这样那真的是乐意之至。”膝盖在狛枝凪斗的性器上暗示性地蹭了蹭，日向创把润滑剂塞进对方的手里。“来，帮我扩张。”

狛枝凪斗有点意外：“没想到日向这么主动，并且如此游刃有余，该不会…”他突然表情变得扭曲，陷入悲观的思维，“这并不是日向的第一次吗？”

“唔咳咳咳！”被狠狠踹了一脚，狛枝凪斗顿时岔气，不住地咳嗽。

“狛枝凪斗！！”日向创是真的有点生气了，“我只是正面面对我的欲望和感情罢了！我爱你，想占有你，想和你合为一体，这有问题吗？并且为了今天，我顶着七海同学和兔美老师的网络监控，忍着羞耻查了不知道多少资料，”把自己一直止不住颤抖的手贴上狛枝凪斗的心口，“你真的认为我是游刃有余吗？”

突然被用力抱进怀里，耳边是狛枝凪斗带着紧张的话语：“对不起，是我的错，只是我不太敢相信，”混杂着漏出了一条缝隙的黑暗沉重，“我这种无用的废物居然可以完整的拥有日向，这太过于幸福了，实话说到现在我还有种不真实感。我…并不太习惯这种几乎是可以导致世界末日级别不幸的幸运。”

日向创叹了口气，狛枝的安全感很低自己是知道的，不过今天算是更加直观地感受到这一点。他回抱住自己的恋人，发自内心地说：“那么…就彻底占有我吧。”

在激烈的呼吸交缠中，两人的衣衫悉数退净。狛枝凪斗打开润滑剂的盖子，将其中的粘稠液体挤出涂到手指上。手指间的合拢分离让润滑剂不断的拉扯出条条细丝，狛枝凪斗凑近闻了闻。

“意外的是没味道的款式？我还以为会是草饼味的。看起来应该可以使用，起码不用担心它突然变质了。”

“谁会买草饼味的润滑剂啊！放心好了，我也反复确认过质量，你的幸运不会在今天突然失控的。”

“也是，废材如我怎么也是超高校级的幸运，不管之后会遇到什么样的不幸，至少今天不会让它发生。”不断挑逗着的左手扶起日向的一条腿带到肩上，狛枝凪斗试探性地将右手中指伸进日向的后穴。意外的非常顺利。

狛枝凪斗挑眉看向日向创，对方像是想到什么，抄起一个抱枕，威胁说：“你要是敢再乱想乱说？？”

狛枝凪斗和着意味深长的笑容在日向创小腿腹上亲了一口。“不，不会乱想了。只不过是发现了你之前洗澡时间长的原因而已。”

听到这，日向创的眼神开始乱飘。

“没想到日向会自己做清理…我这种犹豫不决的无用之人现在内心满怀愧疚和遗憾啊，没能亲自来做这些工作实在是太可惜了。不过如果能看着你做也不错？日向，下次做给我看吧？”

修长的手指在紧致的穴肉中不断进出，内里的高温让润滑剂由粘稠状态变得更加水润，为扩张提供了更好的条件。得益于日向创清洗肠道的前戏，狛枝凪斗较为顺利地插入第二根手指。

沉浸于指尖感受到的温软触觉，狛枝凪斗不禁从日向创的小腿逐步往下，一点一点地舔咬，将许多吻痕和几丝唾液一起留在他身上。慢慢的来到了日向创的大腿内侧，狛枝凪斗用相对较轻的力度又刻下了一圈牙印。

与之前不同，体内有两根手指正在不断作乱，狛枝凪斗咬的也没那么用力，轻度的肌肉挤压说是疼痛不如说更像是刺激。日向创没能控制住，发出了短促的呻吟，本就有了反应的性器变得更加挺翘。

狛枝凪斗抬起头来，过度兴奋让他满面潮红。他握住日向创的肉棒，开始不断地套弄，混杂着对前端的爱抚。在日向创越来越忍不住的低鸣声里，带了些喘息的问询在旖旎的室内响起：“日向这么有感觉吗，对痛感有如此反应，莫非你是个M？之前也一个人在浴室做这种事，就这么迫不及待想被我干么？明明在工作时那么沉稳，在私底下却这么淫荡，过于惑人了啊…”

平常根本不会听到的“淫荡”的形容让日向创感官上受到了一定的震颤。伴随着狛枝对自己身下弱点不断加剧的动作，越来越多的快感淹没了日向创。呼吸声在不断加重，细密的小汗珠从他体温不断升高的皮肤上冒出。透过稍微有些模糊的眼帘，日向创看到了狛枝的脸，是近来难得一见的满足。

如果能让爱人开心，又为什么要隐藏呢？他吐出一个气音，哑声承认：“…是挺舒服的，我的确有点享受了。如果这算是淫荡的话，我也只会在你面前放浪。”

直白的表述让狛枝凪斗一个激动，微凉的指尖刮过日向创龟头。突来的有力刺激让日向创浑身过电，达到了今天的第一个高潮。瞬间的身体紧绷后是全身心的放松，狛枝凪斗也趁此机会插入了第三根手指。

构造分明的金属手指间尽是日向创射出来的粘稠液体，狛枝凪斗看着自己的机械手，忽然伸舌舔了一下。淡红的舌尖卷起一部分白浊进入口腔，他轻笑道：“原来日向的味道是这样的~挺浓的呀，最近没有好好舒解吗？全部射在我的机械手上了，万一弄坏了精密的仪器该怎么和左右田同学交代？我这样的垃圾居然要浪费拥有美妙才能的同学的时间来帮我修理手臂，一想到这个我就心情低落了啊…日向，你可得负起责任好好安慰我哦？”说着，将手上剩余的精液一点点地在日向创光裸的身体上抹开。白色体液在健康色泽的皮肤上四处分布，让日向创的身体带上了层淫靡的气息，看着令人目眩神迷。

狛枝凪斗冲击性的动作和情事时突然提到好友名字的羞涩令日向创心脏一紧，身体不自觉扭动了一下，恰好让后穴内不断深入开扩的手指按到了一个凸起的点。“唔啊！！”房间里出现了一声高昂的惊呼。

“看来是找到日向的敏感点了啊。”狛枝凪斗坏笑着，三根手指不间断地刺激那个微凸的地方。还处在高潮余韵里的日向创怎么受得了这个，一时间吐字都有些不大连贯：“狛、狛枝！别一直碰那里…唔！可以了！进、进来吧！”

感受到肉壁对手指的不断挤压，狛枝凪斗也有点难以继续忍耐。他抽出手指，脱下自己的格子内裤，硬得不行的粗大性器便迫不及待地弹跳出来。期间还不忘言语调戏日向：“你的骚穴对我的手指可真是依依不舍，就这么饥渴想被我填满吗？”

回答他的是日向创为他的肉棒戴上安全套并涂抹润滑剂的双手，因高潮后无力而轻柔缓慢的动作里，有着不曾后悔的坚定。

狛枝凪斗把自己的硬挺抵在日向创菊穴入口处，忍了太久渗出的透明液体使润滑过的两处肉身愈加水亮。充分扩张后的穴口不断缩张，似乎真如自己所说的那样充满欲求。

临门一脚，狛枝凪斗却还是按捺住了自己，用最严肃的态度最后确认一遍日向创的意愿：“你真的是认真的吗？之后就回不了头了哦？你永远也别想离开我，就算你会变心，或者甚至会因我的幸运而受到重伤甚至死亡，我也绝对不会放手。你剩下的时间都将一直和我纠缠在一起，生死相随。”

做好心理准备要进本垒的日向创被突如其来的深情告白打断，突然间有些哭笑不得。本有些疲软的身体里不知哪儿涌现一股力气，他一把将毫无防备的狛枝凪斗推倒，用手扶着对方烫如烙铁的性器，缓缓地往下坐。滚烫粗壮的肉棒一层层突破内壁，靠着润滑剂的帮助顺利地刺入日向创的身体，在重力作用下全根没入。

虽然扩张的时间较久，也进行了充分的按摩，但本就不是用来做爱的地方第一次接纳如此规模的物体还是让日向创疼的脸色发白。挂着几滴冷汗，他居高临下地看着还没完全反应过来的狛枝凪斗：“求婚的话留着以后再说，现在，让我彻底感受你。”

肌肉记忆让日向创找到之前被发现的前列腺位置，为了快速中和掉痛意，他主动上下摆动自己的腰，引导着狛枝凪斗的性器往那个敏感点撞去。

不太熟练的动作让日向创几次擦过敏感点却不能完全碰上。几次摆腰后他终是完全瘫软下来，趴在狛枝凪斗身上喘息。

脖颈交错，身心完全贴合，日向创在狛枝凪斗后脑勺上敲了一记：“回神，你不会要让我一直自己做吧？你是按摩棒吗？”

日向创说话间吐出的呼吸拂过狛枝凪斗的耳窝，带来一阵痒意。皮肤最大限度的完全接触，和从未体验过的紧致温软包裹着自己的分身。狛枝凪斗清醒地认识到：他和日向，合二为一了。

自从父母出事后就从未有过的巨大安心感和满足感冲刷着狛枝凪斗的内心。他一下坐起，姿势的突然变化让日向创的身体不由自主地往下坠，体内的硬物也随之进入的更深。

狛枝凪斗双手从日向创两腿腿弯处绕过，拖起对方紧实弹滑的臀部，开始无间断操弄。“咕啾咕啾”的液体飞溅声和肉体相撞的“啪啪”声表现了这场性事之激烈。日向创的臀肉在狛枝凪斗双手间被揉成各种形状，他自己也被突如其来的激烈肏干弄得大脑发蒙。狛枝凪斗过人智商带来的学习能力让他轻松地再次找到能让日向创神魂颠倒的那处，并不断地冲击。

短时间内积聚的大量快感让日向创变得口齿不清，在难以抑制的淫叫声中只能勉强听清几个模糊的词：“狛滋…咕呜！哈…慢、慢点…啊噫！不要了……”

“什么？我听不太清楚，不要慢的吗？就如日向所愿吧~”故意曲解日向的意思，狛枝凪斗不仅没放慢速度，反而加快了几分。又深又重的贯穿将秘穴扩张到从未有过的大小，并在敏感点上不停撞击。一缕口水从日向创已经合不拢的嘴边滴落，掉在他与身线相比十分伟岸的胸上。

狛枝凪斗看到了这滴液体，他轻佻地用舌尖将其勾去，顺势含住了粉红的乳晕。有力的吸允舔咬成功地把内陷的缨红乳珠拉出，放在牙齿间反复研磨。

又一处敏感点被攻击，轻微的刺痛和后庭被贯通的欲感混合后，变成了一种奇异的快感。日向创两眼发直，已经酸软的手不住推动狛枝凪斗，但这种比爱抚重不了多少的推搡完全没有作用。最后他只能无力地抓住狛枝凪斗的肩，把自己瘫在对方的身上承受无止境的攻占。

两颗红樱都被狛枝凪斗逗弄得硬挺，他一只手在日向创的尾椎骨处挑逗，另一只手则绕到前方，再次握住了爱人的阴茎。灵活的手指不断撸动柱身，两颗玉袋也没有落下，被不停地把玩着，时不时指甲还刮一下抖动着的铃口给予更大的刺激。

狛枝凪斗口含一颗茱萸，腰腹和肉棒支撑着日向创的身躯，语气轻浮：“日向的胸部真是‘宽阔’，还如此的有弹性，是一个适合被玩弄的好胸部呢。日向平时自慰时会碰这边吗？平时老穿那么板正的衬衫，不会蹭到起性致？还是说，就是为了享受才故意穿这种衬衫…你真是，好变态啊。再被我多调教一下，以后没准会流出希望的乳汁哦~”

身前身后的多方刺激，又加上狛枝凪斗的dirty talk，身心都在被顶弄的本日向创坚持不下去，在一声呜咽中射了出来。由于射精导致日向创后穴一紧，也濒临爆发的狛枝凪斗紧随其后，在热烫的秘口中精关大开。

“呼啊……”两人紧抱在一起享受情事后的余韵。狛枝凪斗慢慢从日向创身体里退出来，把装满精液的安全套摘下，想了想丢在躺倒在床的日向创身上。坠落的安全套在力的作用下一阵蠕颤，未曾封紧的套口里汩汩流出浓稠的体液，和之前日向创射出的白浊混为一体。

日向创仍处于失神状态，狛枝凪斗目光扫过他被反复插弄以致于变得略为红肿的菊穴。被完全操开的入口没能完全合拢，正在一张一合地适应突然空下来的内壁。润滑剂和肠液混合，透明的水渍沾满了整个大腿内侧，在日向创皮肤上滑过。狛枝凪斗看了一眼用过的安全套……啊啊，还是不够呢。

从灭顶快感里稍微找回一点意识的日向创被翻了个身。一个灼热硬物抵上已经使用透彻的后穴口，日向创顿时反应过来。

“别…别再做了，受不了了，舒服过头了……”

“日向，你说这种话，不是让我更加兴奋吗？身负重任的人工希望可不能说‘不行’啊。”

没等日向创再次拒绝的话出口，硕大的分身便已直直捅入，精准地撞在他的前列腺上。

“唔~~！”初尝人事的日向创已经没有更多体力去制止狛枝凪斗的行为。但随着狛枝凪斗肉棒的不断抽插，日向创渐渐意识到了一些和刚刚不同的东西。

“狛枝、呃呜！你、没戴……！”

又一下强有力的冲撞截断了日向创的低吟，狛枝凪斗紧握着日向创劲瘦的腰肢，努力地把自己的分身顶入得更深一些。他弯下腰，左手在日向创塌陷的腰窝里爱抚，另一只手圈过对方，按在被肉物凶狠冲击下时不时鼓起的小腹上。同时贴在日向创耳后，迷醉地说：“日向，我想在你的身体里也留下我的印记。你之前说想被我彻底占有的，不会忘了吧？出尔反尔可不是好习惯。”手随着肏干的节奏揉按着腹部，“我想在这里，不断不断不断地，留下我那些贫弱的精子，直到你由内而外都散发着属于狛枝凪斗的气息。”

和第一次戴套的微热光滑感觉不同，肉体直接接触的温度和触感席卷了日向创的脑海，进一步紧密的相连的确更有感觉。日向创没再说话，但已经略微适应做爱的身体慢慢开始扭动，配合狛枝凪斗的进出，连绵的鸣咽声中也带上了欢愉的音色。

察觉到日向创在努力迎合自己，狛枝凪斗更加性致高昂。他将跪趴着的日向创转面，看着他被自己干的涕泗横流的脸。直接的转身让狛枝凪斗的分身在日向创身体里转了一圈，体内肉体间的摩擦转动让他浑身一个激灵，差点直接射出来。

被狛枝直直盯着，日向创有点不好意思。他抬手挡住自己半张脸，扭头看向一旁。

“让我看着你的脸，你也好好看着我，请务必把谁在上你的事实刻印在脑海里，日向。”日向从来没认清过自己的受欢迎程度呢。伸手和日向创十指相扣，狛枝凪斗轻而易举地将对方的手拉起，贴在嘴边舔弄。

难耐的荤话和狛枝凪斗舌尖游走在自己手上的场景使日向创脸色通红。他瞪了一眼狛枝凪斗，后穴报复性地缩紧，看着被自己动作弄得失了步调的狛枝，方才满意地回话：“那种事情不用记都烙在心底的吧，除了你我还会和谁做这种事。”

被需要被索求的成就感和情欲让日向创的神经极度亢奋。他眼神一转，趣味满满地开始调情，打算扳回一城：“你让我感觉很舒服。来继续给我更多的快感吧，最后，”唇舌间吐出诱惑的低语，“凪斗，射在我里面。”

毫无抵抗力的狛枝凪斗被当下击沉。几滴液体掉落在日向创身上，他嗅到了一丝腥甜的气味，惊慌地发出询问：“狛枝？你怎么了？为什么会有血腥味？”

“没事，只是我这个废柴的鼻子犯了点错误。”

“……噗。”

“没想到我们之间第一次流血的居然会是我…日向，准备好付出代价了吗？”

话音落毕，狛枝凪斗抓住日向创双腿，开始了又快又深的冲刺。过快的摩擦速度让日向创体内的液体泛起白沫，随着肉物的拔出翻卷出来，又被肉物的刺入顶进穴内。水声和床架的晃动声里面夹杂着日向创止不住的呜鸣，仿佛连灵魂都在被狛枝凪斗狠肏一般。

用力的多次贯穿使日向创双腿大张，身体卷起，被牢牢钉在狛枝凪斗的性器上。他泪水模糊的双眼朦胧地看见自己是如何被不断占有的，视觉刺激让日向创愈加兴奋，索性放开了声音，把自己的欢愉之情传给狛枝凪斗。

“叫的真浪。”

“啰嗦！”

最后几下深挺，狛枝凪斗把自己埋入日向创身体里，将精液注入到他体内的最深处。滚烫的体液冲击着日向创的敏感点，他混混沌沌地在没有抚慰前端的情况下达到了高潮，已经被干的有些神志不清。

注视着日向创不断往外漏出自己精液的后庭蜜口，狛枝凪斗才算是些微餍足。他抱着浑身颤栗的日向创，潜藏已久的爱语终于述之于口：“我爱你，创。”

“我也爱你。”被快感占领，大脑一片空白的日向创却仿佛本能地回应。

“怎么办，创，我又有感觉了。”再次换了个姿势被进入的日向创在意识彻底陷入黑暗前，只剩下满满的欲哭无泪。

第二天凌晨，狛枝凪斗抱着昏睡中的日向创进了浴室。此时日向创的双腿已经彻底合不拢，过度使用的红肿菊口正在不停冒出白色精液，顺着肌肉条理分明的双腿流下。被抱起来时他的身体不自觉的发抖，俨然一副被彻底疼爱过、难以承受更多的淫靡样子。

“啊呀，看来得和苗木君请假了。”

终于恢复过来后去上班的日向创被众人诡异的眼神盯了一天，最后在七海千秋alter ego发来的“昨天狛枝君喜气洋洋地请我们吃饭了，祝贺你和狛枝君到达本垒！但是日向君请好好休息，不能太过于放纵哦。”简讯中爆发。

“狛枝凪斗！！！！！你接下来的一周给我滚去睡客厅！”


End file.
